


Day Six: Memory

by Moonblastbitch



Series: Dimileth Week [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guess they'll have to share...., theres only one bed...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: Day Six of Dimileth Week.Plagued by the voices he hears in the night, an exhausted Dimitri decides to walk the monastery grounds. When he runs into his dear Professor, she proposes a solution.





	Day Six: Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! We made it all the way to Day Six!
> 
> This one was actually based on fanart made by @m_majunju, which is just too adorable for words. Please go check it out!
> 
> https://twitter.com/m_majunju/status/1169654795075874816?s=21
> 
> Now before we begin, please be aware there is some underage pre-timeskip stuff in here. If that isn't your cup of tea please feel free to click out of this fic with my blessing. Otherwise, enjoy!

Dimitri felt his heart pound in his chest restlessly as he laid flat against his bed. Not this. He’d just barely fallen asleep.

The voices were back. Again and again every night. The stress of an upcoming mission, not to mention some other… embarrassing things he’d been obsessing over, had taken him from sleeping a few hours a night to not at all. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, hearing the voice of his father echoing in his ears.

He needed to get away. Walk around the grounds, do research in the library, something to distract him. He could hear Glenns screams and the temptation to panic grew. Dimitri launched himself out of his bed, grabbing the clothes he’d kicked off in the middle of the night. His head ached, his eyes itched and the voices only got louder. 

He clicked his door shut slowly, conscious of Sylvain and Felix both being light sleepers, then headed to the southern stairwell. The fresh air cascaded over him and he felt sweet relief. The crisp autumn weather reminded him of springtime in Faergus. He looked down at himself. The nightmares left him covered in sweat and his clothes stuck to him uncomfortably. Perhaps a bath was in order.

Trudging up the stairs to the sauna he felt a wave of fatigue come over him. These nights were taking a toll on him. Just today in class the Professor expressed her concern for his health when he slipped and fell during a routine training exercise. It was unbecoming of a Prince and of course happened in front of the entire class, who fussed over him endlessly. Really there was no need for such dramatics. What was he going to do, take out his own eye?

Dimitri opened the doors to the bathhouse. Due to the late hour it was completely empty, which he would normally prefer. But tonight, as his paranoia grew stronger, he couldn't help but wish there was someone there with him to provide a distraction. He stripped down and sat in the steaming hot water, wincing as his skin nearly broiled.

Ingrid once pointed out to him that he had a tendency to punish himself when things got bad. Maybe this bath was just an extension of that, he mused. He laid his head back and tried to calm his ravaged heart. What had Dedue told him when he had these fits? Concentrate on something positive, rather than feed the negative.

What was there? There were his friends obviously, his studies were going well, his research into the Church of Serios was actually progressing. None of those gave him any joy. Then he thought of the Professor and like that the voices ceased.

He sat up abruptly and carded his hands through his hair. Again with these feelings? Why were they not waning? Of course he found her attractive, how could he not when she looked at him so softly? And the way she would pat his head encouragingly. And then there was how she would correct him firmly but kindly, adjusting his stance just so that he could feel her body embrace him…

He dunked his head in the water. This was highly inappropriate of him. It was highly inappropriate when he grinded his hand into his crotch thinking about her just a few hours prior. It was becoming quickly apparent his Professor haunted him in a very similar way to the voices. But instead of unending guilt and pain, the Professor made him feel loved. Cared for.

He splashed more hot water onto his face. The obvious solution to his woes, as posed by Sylvain, was just to confess to the Professor. Nevermind the highly unorthodox and unprecedented drama the relationship would present if she even returned his feelings, in his skirt chasing friends mind it would work out flawlessly.

He envied that kind of optimism.

Finally the heat of the sauna was too much to bear, and after he was sufficiently clean he stepped out and dressed. As he passed the mirror on his way out of the baths he studied his reflection. He was glowing red from the heat, which masked the sickly pallor that had set on his face as of late. His eye bags were undeniable. Annette had loaned him some kind of cream that was supposed to help reduce their appearance, a goodwill gesture that only demonstrated how noticeable his weakness was. He couldn't keep going on like this. 

As he walked out of the sauna he heard the voices. Apparently his Professor only worked as a ward for a few minutes at a time. Dimitri felt the anxiety rise in his throat. What else could he do for them? He was doing so much, trying so hard, but nothing felt like enough. He felt terrified. Trapped.

“Dimitri?” A voice asked from the darkness. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Who else was awake at this hour? He squinted into the night as a distinctly female form stepped forward. 

“Oh… Professor! Hello!” He said, masking his anguish with a jovial tone. The Professor tilted her head questioningly, an action he felt was unbearably precious.

“Why are you up so late?” She asked, glowing softly in the dim light of the lanterns around them. Looking down, he realized the Professor was out of armour for once, wearing a tight black top with a slit across. Dimitris eyes zeroed in on the stripe of creamy skin.

“Dimitri?” His Professor asked again, taking a step closer to him. Like a fool he forgot to answer her question, instead opting to ogle her like some kind of cave man. He felt shame sting him, and his ears grew hot.

“Ah yes… My apologies Professor. I haven't slept very well you see. I thought a bath might force me to relax.” He explained, praying the nervousness he felt around her didn't come through in his words.

The Professor looked at him suspiciously. “... I see.” She said finally. “Did it help?”

“I suppose I’ll find out in a few minutes.” He joked.

The Professor gave him a stern look, one he was not familiar with being on the receiving end of. These kinds of stares were usually reserved for Sylvains shenanigans, or when Annette and Mercedes chatted to each other in class. She took another step closer to him, enough so that he could feel her skin brush against him. It took all of his power not to melt into a puddle right there.

“This isn't just tonight is it?” She asked.

“What do you mean?”

He was avoiding the question he knew it. But it wasn't her job to baby him every step of the way. Some demons must just be conquered on their own. Byleth set her lip stubbornly, a move that was most likely supposed to be intimidating but he could not see it as anything but adorable.

“Dimitri you’ve been inactive in class, making mistakes on the battlefield and distant with friends. I have a right as your instructor to be concerned.” She told him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He rubbed his neck. So he hadn't been masking his emotions as well as he thought he had. No wonder Dedue was being more mothering than usual. He was practically a human distress beacon. 

“You’re correct.” He mumbled, staring down at his feet. “I’ve been having nightmares, it's been a bit of a distraction.”

His Professor looked at him with sympathy and reached out a hand to hold his own. He couldn't hold back the shudder that wracked his body when they made contact.

“How can I help?” She asked him.

“Help? Professor this isn't your job.” He protested.

“It is my job to look after your mental and physical well being. This is an extension of that.” She said logically, squeezing his hand for emphasis.

He had no idea why he had ever thought of her as an emotionless monster. The kindness his Professor always showed him gave him a light in the darkness. Just keeping his hand in hers made the voices a fleeting memory. He was struck with an idea, a short-sighted stupid idea. 

“Professor… May I sleep in your room tonight?”

Byleth stared at him, eyes wide. Were he not so besotted with nerves he would have noticed this was the first time he’d ever seen her look shocked. A beat passed and neither of the two said anything.

“I-I won't bother you, I swear. I’ll even take the floor. I… I just don't want to sleep alone…” He explained. This would be the end of their picture perfect student teacher dynamic. Now she would label him a miscrient like Sylvain, taking any opportunity to paw at her.

She let go of the hand that held his and reached up to his face, brushing a tear drop he didn't even realize he’d shed. “Your eye bags are so dark…”

He nodded, holding in his breath. This was foolish of him. He was asking too much of her again. He should have just gone to speak with Dedue or sparred with Felix. Something, anything, other than this.

His Professor dropped her hand, then walked away. He knew this would happen.

She stopped in her tracks. “Well? Are you coming?” She asked.

Dimitri blinked. She wasn't speaking to him was she? Before he could ask for more details she grabbed his hand and began walking to her room.

The two snuck silently to the dormitories, taking the long way to avoid walking by Dedue’s door and waking him. He could only imagine the stern disapproval his old friend would give him about this… situation.

Byleth unlocked the door quietly and crept inside, lighting one of the candles near her bedside as she passed. Dimitri moved behind her and shut the door. He’d never entered her quarters before. He was surprised the staff had not upgraded her living arrangements by now. He wrung his hands, looking for something to distract him from the two of them alone together.

He recalled that every student was provided a spare bedding set that was tucked underneath the bed in case of any emergencies before the maids could change them out. He crouched down to get them, only to be met with the confused stare of his Professor.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Setting up my bed for the night.” He said, gesturing to the sheets he pulled out.

“Do you like extra blankets at night?” 

“Uhm. Not particularly?” Where was this conversation going?

“Then you don't need them. My bed is already fully made up.”

He looked at her agast. He couldn't sleep in her bed, forcing her onto the floor! It would be uncouth.

“Professor I couldn't-”

“Why not?” She asked, pulling him off of the ground.

“But- I cannot allow you to take the floor.” he insisted.

“I’m not sleeping on the floor.”

“Wait… then where are you-” Before he could ask any further questions Byleth lifted up the sheets and laid down inside.

He was shocked. She didn't… want to share a bed with him. Did she? The Professor patted the bed, gesturing him to join her. Reluctantly he did, settling in on the edge, as much a respectful distance as he could manage.

She looked at him questioningly, then tugged him into her arms. His whole body flicked to life as he felt his skin meet hers. He felt stiff as a board. This was a terrible, wonderful idea. What was he thinking?

The Professor did not seem nearly as burdened as him. She laid on her back, staring quietly at the ceiling.

“What's wrong?” She asked, her voice a hushed whisper.

“I suppose I’m not accustomed to sharing a bed.” He said, matching her tone.

“Mm. Father and I used to do this all the time on the road.” Dimitri felt himself perk up. She never discussed her life before the monastery.

“We rarely stayed in inns. Father thought it was better that we be out in nature. ‘The Goddess made this all for us, why don't we enjoy it.’ was his favorite saying. I think he just liked being closer to the fishing spots.” 

Dimitri chuckled. From what he knew of Jeralt that sounded accurate. He felt himself relax into the plush mattress. 

“Anyway. Ever since I was little when it got too cold he would bundle me up in his arms and we’d sleep that way till dawn. It was… Nice.” She added quietly, as if she didn't quite have the words for it.

“So this is sort of like a family activity for you then?” 

“Yes. I suppose it is.” she said with a slight smile. That made sense. The Blue Lions were something of a family. It was possible she had allowed other members of their class to rest with her this way. The thought gave him a sharp twinge of envy.

“Professor. May I ask, have any of my other classmates… joined you for bed like this?”

The Professor turned her body to him, laying on her side in a reflection of himself. “No. Just you.”

Dimitri felt his jealousy tapper down. Of course not. Who else would bombard her at night with insensitive requests like these. He made a silent vow to himself not to bother her with anything trivial like this again.

“... You can get closer you know.” Byleth told him. He hesitated. Sure he wasn't the most… comfortable like this, half hanging off the bed. But getting closer felt too intimate. Nearing domestic. The thought sent his mind in a tailspin.

He had no chance to explain his concerns however. While he internally debated, the Professor held out her arms and tugged him closer, until he was practically laying on top of her.

“I-”

“Shhhh. Its okay.” His Professor whispered. Dimitri resisted the urge to squirm. He felt warm. Protected. But still shaky.

Byleth studied him for a minute, then adjusted herself, scooting up on her pillow, then arranged him until his head laid nestled on her chest.

Oh no. He thought, feeling the warm flesh against his. In all his internal strife he had forgotten to consider the all important question of his growing sexual appetite. How exactly was he going to sleep next to her without certain… desires coming to light? He could already feel his cock twitch. Maybe if he rolled over?

That was a no go it seemed, as his Professor had taken to wrapping his head in her arms, effectvily trapping his head between her breasts. This was true agony, being so close yet unable to touch. He decided to formulate another plan.

He recalled that she had a tendency to wake up early, usually to work at the gardens. Luckily he was a light sleeper. He would just have to either one, feign to still be sleeping when she left, then quickly take care of himself before she returned or two, make an excuse to leave quickly and hope she didn't notice.

Neither plan seemed to have a very high success rate. He looked up at his Professor, whose eyes were sliding closed as the weiriness settled in. Realistically something like this wouldn't happen to him again. Or at least not for a very long time. So shouldn't he try to make the most of it? 

He groaned internally. He’d clearly let Sylvain get to him. But admittedly there was some truth to it. And she had given him permission curl up to her. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Dimitri burrowed his head into her chest. Surely she would let him know if he crossed a line. He wrapped an arm around her as well, getting as comfortable as possible.

His teacher hummed appricately, rubbing the back of his head as he nestled closer. Maybe she missed contact like this since she’d moved into the monastery? That would explain her eagerness, he thought.

Like clockwork he could feel the burnout from the last few days come back with a force. Soon all thoughts of propriety left his head and he faded into a blissfully dreamless slumber.

Dimitri had never had such a wonderful waking experience in his entire life. The room was dipped in a light yellow glow as dawn overtook the courtyard. Everything was warm. He felt more comfortable in that moment than he ever had in his entire life. He snuggled in closer to the supple body he’d wrapped himself around the night prior.

Alarm bells rang in his head, telling him to get up now or risk the look of disappointment on his Professors face when she felt the intense morning wood that against her thigh. But he ignored them. How could he not? 

Without thinking the young prince stuck out his tongue, licking at the skin he’d glued himself to. Byleth mumbled something, then hugged him closer. 

That felt like encouragement. Was it encouragement? He couldn't tell. His brain was a flurry of activity. He felt his cock pulse with reaction. This was too much. He needed to be responsible here.

As he tilted slightly, so that he didn't disturb the woman next to him, she rolled on top of him. Her arms moved from his head to his neck and she braced herself against him. Her knee rubbed against his cock and Dimitri had to bite down on his lip for fear of releasing a moan.

He recalled his escape plans from the night before. Option one it seemed was no longer viable, as his Professor was nowhere near waking up, and option two would require him to sneak out from under her without detection. Their success rate went from unlikely to dead in the water.

Byleth hummed into his neck, where she settled after flipping their positions. Miraculously it seemed she hadn't awoken from his earlier foolishness. He felt hot with shame. It was unbecoming of anyone, let alone a future king, to take advantage of their bed partner while they slept.

He was wide awake now, with no hope of falling back asleep. He tried to think of something else to focus on. In the light of day he could actually look into the Professor's room. It was a simple layout, the only difference between his and hers was his location on the top floor. Other than that it was still small, but held the basics. Over her head he could see a massive collection of junk piling up on her dresser. He would have never considered her to be a pack-rat.

Byleth moved down his body slowly. Dimitri held in a gasp. What exactly was she doing? After a bit of gentle shifting she moved her head from his neck to his chest. He breathed deep. Honesty was likely the best direction to go in here. He would simply explain to her that most men had these sorts of reactions when they woke up and she would likely understand and the two would move on from there.

She moved again, this time settling her leg firmly in between his. He shoved his now free hand over his mouth. This could not be happening. She had to be doing it on purpose.

“Dimitri…” His Professors voice mumbled through his sleep shirt.

“Yes?” He asked quietly, feeling very self conscious. 

“You’re hard.”

Dimitri was convinced his heart stopped beating in that moment. He screwed his eyes shut willing his body to turn to dust.

Byleth lifted her head from his chest. Her face was covered in lines from sleeping half on a pillow and half on him, her hair was mused, and her pupils were blown out. It was possibly the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen.

He tried to say something, tried to defend himself from his own idiocy. But nothing would come out. His Professor propped herself on her elbows, eyes bleary as she tried to get a good look at him.

“Muscles make it hard to sleep.” She said, falling to the side of him. He quickly turned over, hiding the erection from her view.

“I apologize for overstaying my welcome.” He said, standing up quickly to make his exit.

“No need.” She yawned, stretching her arms above her. Dimitri stared as her shirt rode up her stomach, revealing strips of soft skin he ached to touch. The rolls of her stomach rose and fell with her breathing.

“Thank you for your hospitality.” He said, shaking himself out of his stupor. He bowed deeply to his sleepy teacher.

Byleth blinked at him, then rubbed her eyes. “Why are you doing that?”

Dimitri felt his neck grow hot. “Because… Because you put me up for the night. It's only right.”

“I enjoyed it though.”

“... Even so.” He argued, a bit lost for words. She enjoyed it? Sleeping in a bed with him? He wracked his brain for what hidden meaning her words might have.

She moved her legs to the wooden floors, hissing as the cold air hit her skin. He felt odd like this, being in her room in the light of day, standing above her. It felt authoritative.

“You can come back if you want.” She told him, moving to stand in front of him. He’d never noticed before how small she was in comparison to him. The revelation gave him a giddy sense of delight he had to shove down.

“Oh Professor, that isn't necessary. I feel guilty having put you out like that.”

Byleth frowned, then grasped his face with both her hands. “I liked it.” She hummed. Dimitri felt his pulse leap and the temptation to fall to his knees and hug her like a child grew. 

“I like you.” She continued, pressing herself against him. He felt a buzzing in his ears. What. What was she-

He soon got his answer. His sleepy teacher stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth softly, making a soft little moan as she did so. 

“P-Professor?” He asked, stunned. She didn't pull away from him. Rather she removed her hands from his face and looped them around his waist.

“I like you a lot. I like waking up and seeing you there.” She said, moving her mouth from his cheek to his ear. “I like waking up to your cock against me.” she whispered. Dimitri nearly jumped, his face growing hot as he listened to her. His mouth was half open, gaping like a fish. He willed himself to respond.

Byleth pulled back her head and observed him. Her fingers were making slow semi-circles against his back and every ministration felt like kerosene in his veins. He gulped once, then finally looked her in the eye.

“I… I liked that very much.” He said lamely, kicking himself for his foolishness. Byleth didn't seem to mind however, and she smiled at him, tracing one of her hands down his stomach, palming at his crotch through his trousers. White hot desire ripped through him as his Professor worked her hand under the drawstring and finally touched his aching problem.

He let out an embarrassingly long moan as she rubbed her hands up and down his cock. His Professor seemed to like that, as every noise he made was met with a kiss on his neck, his cheek or chest. He felt hot with impatience, taking a handful of her hair and pulling her to his lips.

Other than one or two in his youth Dimitri had not kissed hardly anyone. When Byleths lips met his he was suddenly overcome with the embarrassing revelation that he was likely not very good at it. His Professor didn't seem to care however, she hummed into his open mouth as the two sloppily traded kisses, her hand still gripping him tightly.

He realized, as her hand ran delicious strokes up and down his length, he was allowed to do the same. Eagerly Dimitri ran a hand down her chest, delighting in the shiver she made when his finger brushed her nipple. He leaned his head down and sucked the spot through her sweater. Byleth moaned against him, her hand faltering.

Feeling encouraged, he pulled up the end of her shirt until her breasts were exposed to the frigid air. Byleth sucked in a breath as he lapped at one nipple and massaged the other. She moaned softly against him, her hand stalling upon his cock. For once it seemed he wasn't the distracted one.

He bit into the soft skin, earning himself a delightful gasp from his Professor. He moved up her neck, lavishing her with dark purple bruises that would surely be whispered about by his fellow students. He suddenly felt a great sense of pride, realizing he would be the one to cause such gossip.

Byleth however was not contented to lay there while he expressed his adoration. Soon her palm found his member once again and her strokes returned, her grasp becoming tighter. Dimitri closed his eyes tightly as he felt the precum slide down his cock. It wouldn't be much longer before he released.

“Professor.. I… I’m going to-.” He gasped out in desperation.

“Shhhh. I know.” 

His eyes met hers, both hooded and filled with lust. He moved up to kiss her, her mouth slightly parted. This kiss felt more heated, more urgent than their first lazy morning passion. He tilted his head, moving his hands up to her cheeks so he might kiss the life out of her. She responded in kind, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to penetrate her.

The electricity of her hands and lips became too much to bear, and with one finally moan, muffled by her mouth on his, he came.

For what felt like the second time that morning, his eyes opened wide. He felt his heart jump out of his chest as he came to a startling revelation. His teachers desire for him had all been a lust-addled fantasy. He sighed and rubbed his bleary eyes, taking note of what was around him.

Just as it had been in his dream, the room was baked with low yellow lighting, alerting him to the early hour of day. He looked to the side of him, where his Professor lay still sleeping. He sighed with relief. At least he hasn't made any noise.

Unfortunately to his immense embarrassment, not all that happened in his dream was fiction. He felt the tell-tale stickiness of a wet dream inside his pajamas and groaned. This would be difficult to hide.

Next to him, the Professor began to stir. “Dimitri? Are you awake?” she asked.

“Yes… I’m very sorry if i’ve disturbed you.” He said, his mind desperately trying to concoct an escape route.

“You haven't. Are you feeling better?” She asked, twisting around to look at him.

“I am. Thank you. For all of this. I’m so sorry to have bothered you.” He said hurriedly.

“You could never bother me. Did you have any dreams?” She asked, placing a hand on his arm.

This was all too much. He could die. He felt his lust kick back awake at her touch and panic overtook him. It was time for a hasty exit.

“I-I should go. I’ll see you in class today.” He said, moving quickly out of her grasp out the door. He refused to look behind him. He surely came across as rude. But how else was he supposed to exit gracefully? He felt anxiety churn in his stomach as he ran quickly up to his dorm. It was early enough that most everyone would be asleep still. 

“What are you doing boar?”

Well. Almost everyone. Dimitri gulped and turned to his childhood friend, who was apparently leaving his room for the day to go train early.

“Ah Felix! Hello, may I join you for a sparring match?” He said, hoping a little competition would distract his companion. Felix raised one eyebrow and sighed.

“What, are you becoming Sylvain?” He asked snidely, pointing out his classmates suspicious early morning walk of shame.

Dimitri put on his bravest, most ‘princely’ face and smiled brightly at his friend.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

**Author's Note:**

> How'd we like Day Six everyone? I certainly had fun writing it.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you did! Or didn't! Or even if you just felt meh about it! I love to learn and I love to hear from my audience (small as it may be). Kudos are also lovely.
> 
> Okay everyone we're six days down, one to go! Please stay tuned for day seven, the conclusion to this collection!


End file.
